


Another Day in the Life.

by The_Magic_Rat



Series: Day in the Life [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Rat/pseuds/The_Magic_Rat
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go to a local Renaissance Fair.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Day in the Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688845
Comments: 35
Kudos: 90





	Another Day in the Life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be careful about eating and drinking during this one.

_**Good Omens - Another Day in the Life.** _

_**Author: The Magic Rat  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Warnings: Silliness.  
Word Count: 1254** _

_**Website – Ex Libris: http://www.winter-wood.net/ex-libris/index.html  
Live Journal: http://delaese.livejournal.com/profile** _

_**Disclaimer: All Good Omens characters, places and situations are the property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett, and are used without permission and without intent of plagiarism or profit. Copyright for all stories and original characters is with the author, and may not be published, copied, distributed or archived without the author's prior written consent.** _

_**Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale go to a local Renaissance Fair.** _

_**Author’s notes: I'd be careful about eating and drinking during this one.** _

~*~*~*~*~*~

From the diary of Principality Aziraphale.

Wednesday, April 1st, 12:14 PM -

There's some sort of small festival going on within walking distance of our cottage. I'm dying to go. Crowley doesn't want to because it involves walking. I told him he is not obligated to go because I want to, but he will, because he knows I want to. Honestly I don't understand him some days. I almost want to ask him if I jumped off a bridge, would he jump too? But I don't, because I know he would jump, then miracle his way to the bottom in time to catch me.

I once asked an angel-friend of mine if he thought Crowley was in love with me. My friend stared at me, his head slowly tipping to one side. He then popped out a few extra eyeballs just to make his point. 

"So that would be a...yes?" I asked. 

He smacked me on the forehead shouting "HEAL THIS IDIOT!"

I must say he does an excellent "Southern Faith Healer".

12:29 PM- 

And we're off! It's a warm and delightful day. Crowley is looking exceptionally pretty. He always seems to put extra effort into his appearance when we are going to be seen together as a couple. I think from now on, I will as well. Crowley looks like the hero son of an evil duke in a fairy tale. I look like the duke's least-favourite footman.

1:37 PM - 

Crowley and I appear to have met the neighbourhood rogue. Granted he is very pretty, but he's rude and does not seem to have very well-honed survival instincts. We were making our way over to some traditional dancers to watch them perform, when Prince Not-at-all-Charming walks up to Crowley and rudely shoves himself between he and myself.

"Hi gorgeous. Why don't you ditch the lard ball and come with me?"

Crowley gave him a grin that I'm very familiar with, and looked over to me.

"Angel darling why don't you go get some ice cream? You're far too delicate to witness what I'm about to do to this bastard."

Fortunately I managed to get some full cream vanilla before the screaming started.

2:01 PM -

Not certain exactly what Crowley did to the man who insulted me, but he just came parading back like a puppy who has found the biggest stick in the park. My hero.

2:13 PM -

One of the young ladies dancing at the festival just presented Crowley with a beautiful black leather pouch, lined with black silk. Inside was a note that read "Thank you for kicking his ass." Crowley has gone from a puppy with a stick to a stallion who won the Triple Crown. Thank you, madam, I have to go home with this.

3:11 PM - 

Oh good Heavens, Crowley, darling, I love you to the moon and back but you do indeed have your habits. I ran into the esteemed Mrs. Mudlark, who, after some small talk, inquired as to whether my wife and I will be attending church this Sunday. Crowley peered over my shoulder and said "Sorry, we can't, dear, we're living in sin." He then PINCHED MY BOTTOM! After which he told Mrs. Mudlark not to worry about our living arrangement, as apparently I swore to marry him if I got him pregnant. I told him pride goeth before a righteous spanking. It was meant as a threat but he seemed to rather like the idea.

3:21 PM -

Mrs. Mudlark just told Father Jacobs that Crowley and I are a couple. Father Jacobs said he would pray that we are cured of our homosexuality. Crowley went off to talk to a young man selling mead while I geared up to take down Father Holier-Than-Thou. Don't argue with an angel about God's will, dear, you won't win.

3:59 PM - 

I just made a 49 year old Catholic priest cry. Crowley came to my side and informed me that he loves it when I let my inner bastard out to play. I pinched his bottom.

4:05 PM - 

They're gathering everyone together for the gavotte! Oh I love the gavotte! I looked to Crowley, and he is staring at me as if I just stabbed him in the gut because he KNOWS that I will ask him to join in.

"You're an angel, aren't you?"

"I am," I assured him.

"Then why are you forever dragging me into your very singular version of Hell?"

"It's revenge for telling Mrs. Mudlark that we're living in sin."

"We are!"

"Well it is not nearly sinful enough, in my mind."

He wasn't eating or drinking a thing but I swear he just choked. Goodness I am in a cheeky mood today.

5:53 PM - 

Crowley is a BRAT! We danced the gavotte perfectly, the whole group, we were very proud of ourselves! Then, because he's a demon and sometimes he can't help himself, my beloved little serpent snapped his fingers. Suddenly we're listening to 'Stayin' Alive' by the BeeGees, (Disco is just a touch too modern for a Ren Fair) and he danced amazingly well! He would have put Travolta to shame. I suppose he just had to get that out of his system.

I have no idea how we will explain the mystery music, since there is no modern technology of any kind present. Someone, searching for the speakers, asked if it was magic. I admitted it was, though I don't think she really believed me. I was uncertain how to escape this mess, when she asked if we did parties.

"Good Heavens no," I said. "Especially not after the last one."

Thursday, April 2nd, 12:18 AM -

Well we had entirely too much fun. So much so that I had to carry Crowley home. We danced, we drank, we played Tablero, we ate things we have not tasted in centuries, and...under the light of a full moon and the leaves of a pear tree, he kissed me. Our very first kiss. It was the most gloriously sweet and pure moment of my life, and I thought I may swoon as I felt his hands upon my waist. My heart fluttered like a bird and I thought I may lift off the ground in euphoria.

Then he passed out face-first on my chest with a dull 'thud'.

I slung him over my shoulder and carried him home, and poured him into bed. I removed most of his clothes, and left him in his shorts and undershirt. Then I changed into my own nightshirt and cap, and climbed into bed with him and held him close. 

Well, he kissed me. Our very first kiss. Does that count as living in sin? I can think of things far darker and more sinful than what I felt tonight.


End file.
